


Lancelot

by druswriting



Series: Merlin x MCU verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merlin (TV) Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Knight James "Rhodey" Rhodes, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Prince Tony Stark, Sorcerer Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druswriting/pseuds/druswriting
Summary: The rules aren't fair - deeming that only a noble could serve as a knight. Rhodey had never cared for "rules" so if they were unfair he bent them. It would have worked too if Rhodey hadn't fallen in love with the prince.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Merlin x MCU verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018483
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is based on a Merlin AU. Yes, you heard that right. Merlin, the show. This is very loosely based on episode 1x05: Lancelot. I think I will elaborate on the Arwen!Pepperony romance in this verse. But I wanted to write this tragic romance first. Rhodey's post nightmare quote is based on his 616 quote(s). 
> 
> Tony as Arthur.   
> Peter as Merlin.   
> Rhodey as Lancelot.   
> Pepper as Gwen.   
> May as Gaius.   
> Howard as Uther.   
> Natasha as Morgana.

“Peter, I need you to collect a few herbs,” his aunt told him. 

“But May,” he whined, “I collected herbs just yesterday.” 

“I need more,” she shrugged, “come on now, the sooner you’re done with it the sooner you can do something else.” 

Peter huffed and then he was out the door and in the woods. 

It’s not that Peter hated the woods. On the contrary, he loved them. He loved the magical energy in the woods, the freedom they gave you, the reminder of his home far away from Camelot but near the woods. It was just that he preferred staying inside. It was warm and safe inside. 

He was picking up a few herbs he thought might be useful when he heard a shriek. He turned around almost too late to find a huge beast, face and wings of a bird, and body of a lion. 

Startled, Peter quickly used magic to scare the beast off, which did not injure the beast but caused it to shriek and retreat enough to let Peter run.

_ Shit, shit, shit,  _ Peter thought as he tried to think of outrunning the beast, instead of hiding from the beast. One way was less likely to help him, but hey, at least he wouldn’t bring that thing to Camelot. 

It took Peter completely off guard and caused him to freeze when a man leaped out of the bushes, and as a knight in shining armor started fighting the beast. Peter fell on his ass and stared in amazement as the mysterious savior stabbed the beast again and again until he penetrated its skin and caused it to shriek and fly away to nurse its injury. 

“Kid,” the man turned to him, a concerned frown on his face, “are you okay? Why didn’t you run away?”

Breathlessly, Peter only said, “thank you.” 

“It’s no problem,” the man has said, “you can repay me by finding someone to treat my wounds.” 

Then he collapsed between Peter’s eyes and under the stranger’s hand was red blood spreading quickly across his chest.

~~~

“He’ll be okay, right?” Peter asked nervously.

“Yes,” May told him, “he will be.” 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, “thank God.” 

“He’s a very brave man,” May noted, “what is his name?” 

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted, “he fainted before I could ask.” 

“Well, you’ll just have to ask him when he comes back to reality.” 

That was three hours later. Peter had tried to busy himself with chores for Prince Anthony and cleaning May’s office, but he couldn’t help but think of the anonymous man lying on the patient’s bed. 

“Fuck,” the man said when he became conscious, and then looked regretful for his cruse as he locked eyes with Peter, “where am I?”

“Camelot,” Peter told him, seeking not to alarm him. 

“Oh,” the man smiled, “so I made it to heaven after all.” 

Peter chuckled, “well, that’s one way of looking at it… no, you are at the healer of Camelot. You lived.” 

The man smiled wider, “that’s even better news.” He stood up and stretched, before doubling over a bit at the pain. “I can finally prove myself to the Avengers.” 

He looked at the way that the man was doubled over in pain and said, “uh, maybe you should get more rest first.” 

~~~

“All my life I wanted to be an Avenger,” the man, now newly discovered to be James Rhodes, told him, “ever since I was growing up… it was my one goal. I’ve trained for this my entire life. I’m finally ready to prove my worth.” 

Peter smiled at him, astonished by the man’s commitment and passion, “I can help you with that. I am Price Anthony’s servant.” 

“You would do that for me?” James asked, surprised, “couldn’t it cost you your job?” 

“Probably not,” Peter shrugged, “and of course I would. You saved my life.” 

~~~

“Man, the last time I’ve seen this many incompetent knights, I’ve been in a kingdom that allowed magic,” Tony joked as he shed his armor and handed the pieces for Peter to carry, “laugh, Parker.” 

Peter gave a half-hearted laugh and Tony looked at him amused at the fact he thought the request was serious. “I think I have a solution for that,” Peter told him, “I have a knight for you. He was born to serve and practiced the art of fighting his entire life.” 

Tony looked at him with a raised brow, not expecting that response. “That’s all fine and dandy,” he said, “but you’re suggesting him, so what’s wrong with him?” 

“Nothing, my prince!” Peter swore, “I’ll promise you’ll love him and find him to be worthy enough to become an Avenger.” 

“Okay,” Tony mused, “you seem earnest enough. Nothing to lose I guess. Is he a lord?” 

Peter paused, “what do you mean?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “right, I forgot you’re not from Camelot. Only lords can be knights.” 

“Oh,” Peter said dumbly, he didn’t think this through. “Yes,” he lied between his teeth. 

“Okay, well, bring him to meet me.” 

~~~

“He agreed to meet you,” Peter said, and presented James with his crest, “but it will take some… shenanigans.” 

~~~

James loved being dressed in the uniform. The light armor on his body felt perfect, and the crest on his chest fit him perfectly. He was long used to standing straight when there was a sword in the sheath hanging on his waist, and the weight felt familiar and comforting. He looked on at the prince guiding his soldiers, looking over them watchfully, studying their fighting style for the future. He knew this was where he belonged. The Avengers took a break from the training for a minute and Peter smiled at him, telling him it was his chance. 

“Good luck,” Peter told him as he pushed him towards Tony. 

Giving Peter the stink eye at the shoving, James quickly recovered once he saw the prince looking at him expectantly. “My grace,” James bowed to the prince, “I am Lord Rhodes, the third son of Lord Cornelius.” 

Prince Anthony looked at him, smirking, and then took a bite out of an apple, “you’re Peter’s guy, right?” 

“Uh, yeah,” James stuttered, not expecting the unprofessionalism, “you’re Howard’s boy, right?” 

The Avengers behind him whistled and laughed. James smirked, pleased by everyone enjoying his joke.

The prince narrowed his eyes at him, “you want to be a knight, right, Rhodey?” 

“It’s Rhodes-” 

“Start at the stables,” Tony told him with a smirk, and then left to the sounds of his knights hollering. 

Peter bit his lip, disappointed, “I’m sorry, James…” 

“It’s fine. I guess I don’t carry myself like a lord,” James told him, “but I’ll give him the best-cleaned stables of his life if that is what he wishes. If that’s what it takes to prove myself.” 

~~~

“What did you do that?” Peter snapped at Tony, “I trusted you! He- he looks up to you. How could you treat him like that?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, not unlike the way he narrowed his eyes at James not long ago, “watch your tongue if you value it, Parker.” 

Peter wisely shut his mouth but he was still not content with the prince's decisions. 

“I treated him as I would treat anyone wanting to be a knight,” Tony has explained, “he must show how willing he is to serve Camelot.” 

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Tony bit his lip in thought, however, “but if Rhodey is upset, I’ll go speak to him. I didn’t wish to make him feel unrespected. He had seen me as equal enough to him to tease me. I like that in a person.” 

~~~

James was working hard in the stables, shoveling hay out of the way to clean the pathway. He already collected all the stool inside the horses’ stalls, replaced all the hay in there, right before scrubbing each stall, and was about to scrub the pathway after he was done shoveling. He huffed, leaning against the shovel, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“Hey,” James heard a voice from behind him and turned around to see who it was. “Hardly working or working hard?” 

“Working hard, sir.” 

“I’m glad,” the prince walked further towards him, clearly unaccustomed to being in the stables, used to having the horses brought to him, “Peter told me you were upset.” 

_ That little shit…  _

“I am not, sir,” James promised, “I am happy to serve you, however disgusting the task may be.” 

Tony smiled at him, and James’ heart nearly stuttered at the sight, “your loyalty to Camelot is much appreciated, Rhodey.” 

“You’re set on that nickname?” 

Tony hummed, “relax. I only give ones so personal to those I deem worthy. Ask Pepper.” 

“Pepper serves you?” 

“No,” Tony said, “my sister, the Lady Natasha. Or um… well, not my sister by blood, but by- Never mind. Uh, do you want to show me what you did?” 

“Sure…” James agreed cautiously, “it’s not that fascinating.” 

“A good leader must always know what his men are going through.” 

“Well, in that case...” James playfully put Tony’s head in the pile of hay he had gathered, laughing at Tony’s small struggle. 

“You brat!” the prince said and tackled him into another pile of hay, all the while they both laughed. 

~~~

“You need a shower,” Peter told him as he returned from cleaning the stables. 

James, a smile spread wide on his face, only said, “yeah…” 

~~~

“You know, for once, Parker, I think you’ve done something right.” 

Peter smiled, “you’re talking about Lord Rhodes, sir?” 

“Indeed I am,” Tony confirmed, “he’s… he’s such an interesting person. And a hard worker. A good fighter too, I'm sure.” 

“Will it make you stop rambling if I tell you he came back yesterday from cleaning the stables smiling like he’s just finished a very different activity?” 

“Shut up, Parker.” 

~~~

Tony was startled to find Rhodey already in the workshop when he walked in. The workshop was Tony’s sanctuary, the way for him to distress, and the hobby he loved most. Usually, when he went to create a new sword, no one was there. So he was startled to see Rhodey. 

“Jesus, warn a guy.”

Rhodey looked up and smirked at him, “not Jesus. Just James.” 

“Harr, harr,” Tony responded, not amused, “well? Apologize?” 

“I’m sorry, my prince,” Rhodey apologized, all mock politeness, “would you wish for me to put a sock on the door next time?” 

Tony rolled his eyes at him, “not unless you’re planning on doing something inappropriate in here.” 

“If I was doing something inappropriate, I would surely invite you.” 

Tony couldn’t control the blush that raised to his cheeks, “Rhodey! If you would have said that in public, I’m sure that at least ten maidens would be tempted away from their marriage.” 

“Then it’s good that they aren’t my aim.” 

Tony cleared his throat, desperate to change the subject. Sir Banner was already heartbroken by Tony seemingly leading him on, and he didn’t want that to happen with another knight or even a future knight. “So, why have you come here?” 

Rhodey raised a brow, “looking for a sword?” 

“Looking to make one?” Tony challenged back. 

Rhodey hesitated before saying, “yes.” 

Tony was surprised, his mouth opening a tad, “really?” 

“Yeah,” Rhodey admitted, “I loved making swords ever since I was a boy. Could only trust myself to make them.” 

Tony softens, “oh, Rhodey. That’s exactly how I feel. Will you show me how you make them? Do you make anything else? Where have you been all my life?” The last question slipped out by accident.

Rhodey smirked, amused. “I would love to, your highness,” Rhodey accepted Tony’s request, and to do so, he stepped into his personal space, the table at which Tony made swords. Except, he used the lack of space to tilt Tony’s head up towards him, fingers touching his chin gently, “as for your last question… I was training all my life to be worthy of you, my prince.” 

~~~

They met in the workshop a few more times. Rhodey was endlessly charming and fascinating to Tony. He had a way with words that could make his knees weak, and he was so skilled and smart when he polished his swords. A small part of Tony did not wish for Rhodey to become a knight so he could have him all to himself without breaking the Avengers’ code, but the part of him that grew more and more fond of Rhodey knew how much he cared for the title of knighthood and how much he wished to serve. 

Rhodey passed basic training with flying colors, even when Tony caught him by surprise one day. His fighting style was so unique, creative, and more… rural. Tony was in awe when Rhodey managed to hold his own against him, only clutching a stick with his hands on both ends of it. They have trained every day since and every time, they came to a draw. He talked to the other Avengers as quickly as he could and soon Tony was facing Rhodey in a test. 

~~~

“You can do this, you can do this,” James mumbled to himself confidently. Hyping himself up was already a habit when defending helpless villages of terrible beasts. He did it at first when he was nervous and untrained, but then it quickly became just a way of knowing he would win. “You are going to become an Avenger. And no one deserves that more than you.” 

“True,” Peter said next to him and Rhodey jumped. He was so used to being on his own during his pre-fight rituals, that he forgot he was no longer alone at all. “Go get ‘em, Sir Rhodes.” 

“Thank you, Peter,” James said kindly. He exited the tent and walked towards Tony, where he stood with a sword. He was beaming at him, excited for James. 

They shook hands upon meeting. 

“Good luck,” Tony told him. 

James bit his lip nervously, scared of the request he was about to make, “I know we’re friends and all but don’t go easy on me. I want to earn my title.”

Tony titled his head to his side fondly, but seemed truly impressed, “your wish is my command.” 

Rhodey watched Tony wink at him and they let go of each other’s hands, standing further apart from each other, ready to strike when the fight would begin. 

“Knights of Camelot,” Tony addressed their audience, “we are gathered here today so Lord Rhodes can prove that he is worthy to be one of you. He will prove that to us, by defeating the best of us all - me.” 

“Best of us all until now,” James shouted to him and the knights all whooped at the challenge. 

Tony smirked, “we shall see, Rhodey.” 

They both drew their swords and slowly came closer to one another… until the banging of metal against metal was inevitable and they were both clutching the helm of the swords, trying to desperately block every single one of the other attacks. James swung his sword for Tony's stomach and Tony jumped back, leaving him exactly where James wanted. He scared him off with swift cuts of his sword, making them switch their previous positions, and Rhodey backed Tony further and further to the ground. Soon, Tony would stumble and that would be the end of the fight. 

But - Tony surprised him by blocking one of his fast intimidation swings and drawing their swords upwards swiftly and then getting rid of Rhodey’s sword, taking advantage of his twisted grasp. James had to think fast on his feet, and he decided to fall when Tony made his next swing, clearly the outcome Tony was looking for. 

Tony almost seemed sad when he looked down at James and lowered his sword. “I’m sorry, Rhodey.” 

James smirked at him, “not as sorry as me.” He then quickly tackled Tony to the grass, grabbed his sword, and stood up to press the tip just barely to Tony’s collarbone. He lifted a brow, “shall you make this quick, or shall I?” 

Tony looked up at him, stunned, and then laughed. “Help me up, Sir Rhodey,” he had said, “and kneel for your prince and the sword I will soon rest upon your shoulders.” 

~~~

Tony was only being dramatic, and the person Rhodey would actually kneel for was Tony’s dad, King Howard. He was happy to kneel all the same because he was, finally, becoming an Avenger. The light tapping of the sword upon his shoulders was the best feeling he ever experienced, his knees against the floor as he bowed his head to the king the best thing he ever chose to do. When Rhodey rose from the floor and smiled at everyone, he knew this was what he was meant to do, that this would help him make a difference and do good.

He was whisked quickly into a celebration, with music, food, and company, with dancing, talking, and eating. 

“Congratulations, man!” Tony brought him to a one-armed hug, “happy you got what you wished for.” 

“Thank you, my prince,” Rhodey said, “I look forward to serving for Camelot.” 

“And you would do so well,” Tony swore, “when you’re long dead and six feet under, they'll tell the tale of the amazing Avenger, Rhodey, and his famous bravery, creativity, and loyalty.” 

“I am loyal to no one but justice,” Rhodey said, almost stubbornly. 

Tony smiled at him, “don’t let my father hear you say that. He’ll execute you on the ground of treason.” 

“And you?” 

Tony shook his head, “I don’t think there would ever be anything that would make me anything but amazed by you.” 

“I’m glad,” Rhodey said, smiling at the compliment, “as I feel the same for you.” 

Tony waved him off, “oh please, I don’t even hold a candle to you. I’ve never seen anyone as skilled with the sword as you, as passionate as you, as smart as you.” 

“My prince,” Rhodey sneaked his hand to hold Tony’s hand, their interlocked hands hidden between their legs, “you sell yourself short. I don’t think you realize how suited you are to be the one and future king.”

Tony looked into Rhodey’s earnest eyes and squeezed his hand back. No one had ever praised him like that. He was always told he needed to be better to be king. Not that he was suitable as he is. Tony had to look away because Rhodey’s dark eyes were so breathtaking in the candle’s light. He didn’t let go of his hand. “Have you ever been to a party before?” Tony asked instead. 

“Of course,” Rhodey had answered, “not many royal parties but…” 

“So you know the basics? Nothing new here?” 

Rhodey smiled hesitantly, not sure where this was going, and wary of his status as a noble, “not a new experience, no.” 

“Great,” Tony leaned in to whisper in his ear, “do you want to experience something new then?”

~~~

Tony opened the door to his room blindly, his eyes more focused on being closed so he could kiss Rhodey deeply. 

“God,” Tony said as he felt Rhodey’s knees hit his bed, “you’re so hot when you say my title.” 

Rhodey smiled shyly at the praise, “you should hear me when I say your name.” 

~~~

“Wow,” Tony told him softly, “wow, that was- wow.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, my liege.” 

Tony’s blush, already on his cheeks, was spreading wider, “stop, I’ll think of this every time someone calls me that.” 

“That’s the plan,” Rhodey said and sneaked another kiss. 

As soon as they stopped kissing tony told him, “this can’t be your first time. You’re too… it can’t be your first time. With a man or otherwise.” 

“It’s not my first time,” Rhodey admitted.

Tony hummed, “that’s odd. Only commoners are privy to sexual relations before marriage.” 

Rhodey paused. He realized at that moment that he was lying to Tony from the beginning. No matter how unfair the rules were, how much they deserved being bent, Tony would still feel betrayed if he would learn that Rhodey isn’t a lord. “Since when am I one to follow the rules, my grace? Or since when are you?” 

Tony brought Rhodey to another kiss, flipping him so he was towering above him instead of the other way around, “good point.” 

~~~

“Morning, sir!” Peter announced himself as he walked into his master’s chambers, “have you slept well-” 

Peter paused when he found James trying to put his trousers back on, as Tony watched him. They both paused upon seeing him. 

“Oh, uh- sorry. I didn’t… I’ll wait outside for a minute.” 

“Wait, Peter-” Tony told him, and upon Peter turning he met a serious gaze, “not a word of this to anyone.” 

Peter nodded and quickly left. 

James left the prince’s room after a moment, looking troubled and upset. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that,” James apologized to him, “I promise you it will not happen again.” 

“It’s uh- fine,” Peter looked at his feet, embarrassed and unsure how to respond, “you don’t seem very pleased with what uh- happened.”

James was quiet for a moment before he tugged at Peter to bring him to a more quiet corner, “is this how you feel?” 

“Excuse me?” Peter asked, confused. 

“Hiding a secret from the prince, is this how you feel?” 

Peter’s heart began to beat louder, fearing his secret being revealed, “I don’t have any secrets from the prince!” 

“It’s okay, Peter. I know. I know you have magic. Your secret is safe with me.” 

That made Peter relax and exhale a breath of relief, but he was still tense from the entire conversation, worried about what made James stressed. “are you scared of what will happen if Tony discovers you aren’t a noble?” he guessed. 

Rhodey shut his eyes tightly, probably trying not to think of that possibility too much, “he will be devastated. He will hate me.” 

Peter put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “yes, that is how I feel.” 

Rhodey smiled at him sadly, “I’m sorry.” 

Peter sighed, “me too.” 

~~~

“I know, I know, I broke the knight’s code,” Tony told him, “but I just… I really like him.” The prince buried his face in the pillow and let out a noise of frustration, “it will never happen again.” 

~~~

Rhodey and Tony kept their distance from one another for two agonizing weeks. Tony has trained them all as knights and Rhodey played the part of the loyal new recruit. They didn’t meet in the workshop as they did before, and their connection through Peter was quite annoying for him as they often asked after one another. But they didn’t come close to one another again. Rhodey couldn’t bear lying to the prince and Tony couldn’t bear crossing that line with one of his knights. So they stayed apart. Until they couldn’t anymore. 

It was Rhodey’s first fight as a knight, with one of the beasts he had injured while meeting Peter. Rhodey was skilled in defeating the beast before, as not many of his fellow knights were. Tony had demanded that Rhodey stay back as he was not as skilled in fighting as the others, but Rhodey had refused to listen, especially when he saw many of the people he’d come to count as friends, lying injured or dying on the ground. He, alone, defeated the beast, thrusting his sword in its heart with it barely noticing, thrusting it so hard and deep it couldn’t manage to escape or live. 

With most of the other knights unconscious, Tony threw caution to the wind and kissed Rhodey deeply, congratulating him on his first successful mission that way. 

“My hero,” Tony told him later, in the darkness of his bedroom. 

Rhodey didn’t respond as he usually would, focused on not seeing men dying on the floor but on shedding Tony of his clothes. 

~~~

“I don’t think I wish to be far from you,” Tony admitted after they were done.

“I don’t either,” Rhodey said, “I don’t think I can control it either.” 

“Maybe…” Tony spoke slowly, “we can keep doing this if we keep it a secret.” 

Rhodey didn’t say anything, just borrowed his face further in the crock of Tony’s neck, “maybe.” 

~~~

Rhodey woke up from a nightmare that night, the men lying on the floor triggering back old memories. Tony had awoken to the sound of whimpers and heavy breaths.

Tony was about to complain about losing sleep, but seeing him distraught, he asked, “honeybear, are you okay?” 

“Yeah…” Rhodey had tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, “I’m. I’m fine. Just a nightmare.” 

Tony was long used to his loved ones having nightmares, the Lady Natasha having them almost every night. “Do you want to talk about or be distracted from it?” Tony asked, seeking to calm his lover. 

Rhodey smiled at him, appreciating his kindness, “when I was a young boy, my… land was attacked. Villages were destroyed, women and children abused. I ran away. And I… I can’t stop unseeing it. I see every killer and every victim. I didn’t do anything about it at the time. I… I can’t live in my own skin if I don’t do something about it now.”

Tony’s gaze softened and he kissed Rhodey between his shoulder blades to comfort him, “you did something about it today. You were a hero today.” 

Rhodey shut his eyes, tears coming up again, “but not before.” 

Tony kissed his cheek, sneaking his hands around Rhodey’s waist. “Don’t cry,” Tony begged and Rhodey let out a small sob, “just tell me what I can do.” 

“Just hold me, please?” 

Tony was happy to comply with the request. 

~~~

They have met every night of the following nights. Not always to kiss and touch, but sometimes just to be with one another. They told each other about their day when it was already over, exchanged sweet words of endearment with only the dimmest of lights, and told each other about their lives with Rhodey carefully choosing his words. Rhodey had found it was much easier to sleep in the comfortable prince’s bed and Tony had found it was easier to sleep with another man. Rhodey had never stayed the entire night, being wise enough to avoid being caught that way. He climbed out of Tony’s bedroom at the first signs of sunshine and sneaked back into his room by the time the sun had dawned. 

Except for one night where Rhodey didn’t remember to sneak out, sinking into his lover’s warm embrace. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered as he quickly put on his clothes. 

“Rhodey, calm down,” Tony told him, “no one comes here this early.” 

“What do you think your dad will do to me if they find me in bed with the prince?” 

“Probably high five me,” Tony joked then paused, “okay, fine, I see your point.” He pouted all the same, “at least kiss me goodbye.” 

Rhodey did as asked briefly, leaving Tony breathless and wanting more, and made a swift exit out of Tony’s room.

If only it was as early as Tony insisted it was…

“King Howard!” Rhodey nearly jumped out of his skin when he found him outside, “my king!” 

“Sir Rhodes,” the king greeted, “what are you doing here?” 

“I um…” Rhodey mumbled, “I was visiting Prince Anthony. Showing him some new maps.” 

The king narrowed his eyes at him, “where are the maps?” 

“I… I left them there.” 

That didn’t seem to convince the king but the latter dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

_ He thinks he can fool me… He’s not fooling anyone. I might not have proof, but I will find another way to cut that boy loose,  _ Howard thought. 

~~~

“I think the king is unto us,” Rhodey told him. 

Tony sighed, “I figured he could be. He can’t prove anything though. We’re safe.” 

Rhodey was stoned face when he said, “you are.”

~~~

Two days later, Rhodey was kneeling in front of the king, but this time he was forced to do so, and was facing great humiliation instead of great honor. 

“There is no third son of Lord Cornelius,” the king said, “this man is not a lord. He is nothing but a liar.” 

“Oh, come on, dad,” Tony protested, “those accusations are baseless. You are just upset that me and-” 

“It’s true,” Rhodey interrupted Tony’s speech. He looked up at the betrayal in Tony’s eyes, only for a moment, before looking back down, not able to stand his lover looking at him that way. “I’m not a lord.” 

The king smirked and said, “take him away.” 

Rhodey went willingly with the guards and Tony was left behind, stunned and heartbroken. 

~~~

“I can’t believe I fell for him like that!” Tony said in a huff, “how dare he lie to me like that!” 

Peter spoke very quietly when he said, “being an Avenger was his life’s wish. You know that.” 

Tony fell quiet, for a second mulling the words over. “Leave,” Tony told him. 

“Sir?” 

“I said leave.” 

Peter seemed sad and concerned when he left but obeyed the prince’s wishes. 

When the door closed behind Peter, Tony sank to his knees, sobs wracking his body as he cried for the man he loved being imprisoned, for the man he thought he knew being a lie. 

~~~

Tony thought about it for a long time, before deciding what to do with Rhodey. He couldn’t let him rot in a cell, as he had committed no crime. He couldn’t let him stay in Camelot, as his father would not see it the way he did. 

He had considered running away with Rhodey, but he would never allow that to happen, and Tony wasn’t sure if he could trust Rhodey again. 

Tony sneaked down the cells, relieved the guards from their duties before using his key to open up the cell’s poorly oiled door. 

“My prince!” Rhodey jumped to his feet, surprised. 

Tony wasted no time in taking Rhodey by his shoulders and slamming him against the wall. “How could I have been so stupid!” he screamed, “how could I have been so blinded by… by… by you. To think… to think you were real!” 

Rhodey, once he had gotten over his initial surprise, had shaken Tony off just a bit so his grip would no longer hurt, and said, softly, “I’ve never meant to hurt you, Tony.” 

Tony scoffed, his heart breaking over Rhodey saying his name like that. It was the first time he had done that, and he was right, it sounded too beautiful, the way he said his name. “And yet you did,” Tony stated and then, once he realized how close this position was, how hurt Rhodey’s eyes were, he released him and said, “was everything we did a lie too?” 

Rhodey shuffled on his feet, “I’m not going to pretend it wasn’t tainted by my initial lie. But… everything I felt for you… that was true.” 

Tony desperately wanted to ask “what did you feel” but he didn’t know if he wanted to hurt himself that much. So instead he said, “you will no longer have the title you desired. There’s a horse outside for you. You must leave Camelot and never return.” 

Panic flashed in Rhodey’s eyes, “but Peter and Pepper. My dream. You… surely-” 

“This is the best offer I can give you,” Tony said sternly. “Do you accept? Or do you wish to spend the rest of your life in this cell?” 

Rhodey looked back and forth between the open cell door, the cell, and Tony’s cold gaze. “I… I don’t…” he hesitated for a moment before nodding and saying, “thank you, Tony. For this and for… for everything. Tell Peter and Pepper that I’ll miss them.” 

Tony breathed in relief. He didn’t know what he would have done if Rhodey chose to remain in the cell. “Okay,” Tony said, “you have to be quick. The warning bells will play in a few minutes. I packed you food for the road, it's with the horse outside. And uh. SHIELD city accepts knights from all kinds of status.” 

Rhodey nodded, his gaze softening upon the last sentence, and stepped closer to Tony, hesitating before holding his hand. “I’ll miss you, Tony.” 

Tony threw Rhodey’s hand away. He had never done that before. He could see that Rhodey was lowering his gaze in understanding at the gesture. 

Tony hesitated when he watched Rhodey turn to leave. 

“Rhodey, wait-” 

Rhodey seemed ecstatic when he turned around and Tony closed the small distance between them, pulled Rhodey into a kiss, with both of his hands on either side of his cheeks. 

Rhodey melted into the kiss. He wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist, let Tony kiss him, open mounted and hungry. Tony’s hand slithered to his neck as he drew them closer together, forced Rhodey to use his tiptoes to reach Tony. They kissed each other, love and desperation, and oh so much tragedy in the kiss, they kissed each other as if they weren’t standing in a dirty prison cell. They kissed as if they were saying goodbye. 

Tony broke off the kiss after a minute. “I…” he tore himself away from Rhodey’s embrace, “I wanted at least a kiss goodbye.” 

Despite Tony distancing himself from Rhodey, he closed his eyes in bliss when Rhodey’s hand came to caress his cheek, a brush of knuckle near the patch of skin that was his upper cheeks. “Tones…” Rhodey said softly and Tony almost gasped, because no one ever called him, a prince, a nickname, “I’ll always love you.” 

When Tony felt strong enough to open his eyes again, Rhodey was already gone. 

And Tony did not get a chance to tell him he loved him too. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos if you did, and a comment to tell me what you enjoyed. Subscribe for more of my weird writing.


End file.
